Waking up
by toygungun
Summary: I opened my eyes and it was morning. Related to I'm sorry


_This is related to I'm sorry._

* * *

 _Waking up_

I opened my eyes and it was morning. I rubbed my tired eyes and gave out a yawn, stretching my body in the moment. I sat up and looked at my side and noticed that Annabeth was probably awake already. She's probably already in her study grumbling to herself about how mediocre her co-workers are. It made me smile.

"Well I better make breakfast." I smiled imagining her slouching on her seat and staring at the design she's supposed to improve. If she could as she said, she'd just throw that one on the garbage and make a new one instead.

I made my way to the kitchen and noticed the fridge was already open. I chuckled, surprising the small perpetrator who was about to take one of the chocolate bars from the fridge. She was wearing this time her Stitch onesie. She flushed red and started to look around and think of an excuse, fidgeting with her fingers and with a beam, voiced out the excuse she found reasonable on her mind.

"There was a fish in the fridge." She said looking proud at herself and to her point there is a fish in the fridge.

"Yes there is." I nodded trying to look serious but I couldn't help but smile. "But it's up there not down there."

Charlie looked at me and was about to admit defeat but she didn't. "It jumped." She said even unsure of herself.

"It jumped?" I asked holding back my laughter. Then she looked at me dead in the eye and said the same words.

"It jumped." And I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"Okay kiddo. You win." I patted her head and she grinned successful.

"Can I eat a chocolate?" She asked hopefully.

"Only after dinner." And she frowned. "Now be good while I make breakfast. Mommy's grumpy right now so you don't want her angry."

She looked at me confused and nodded and she went off playing with her Legos, in which Annabeth decided to call as mini training.

I started to make breakfast. I took out some eggs and bacon and decided why not waffles too. By the time I was finished Charlie was already dancing as she watches her favourite TV show.

'Did Annabeth turn on the TV?' I asked to myself but just shrugged it and noticed the flowers in the veranda. I frowned as I noticed that they weren't watered for a while.

"Maybe Annabeth forgot to." I mumbled and decided to water them myself.

I called Charlie for breakfast and was about to call Annabeth when there was a knock on my door. I went and opened it and was surprised when I found Grover looking sympathetic.

"How are you?" He asked as he made himself in and handing over some fruits and vegetables.

"I'm fine?" I answered wondering why the sudden visit. "And you? You should have said you're in New York. I would have picked you up."

He looked at me for a moment confused and was about to say something but decided not to.

"I'm just checking up on you." He said as he went towards the table and noticed breakfast. "You have a guest?" he asked looking confused at Annabeth's plate.

"You?" I answered even more confused. "And that's Annabeth's plate. I'll cook some for you so don't eat the plate. Good thing I still have those tofu Piper gave me."

"What?" Grover asked looking at me with the same eyes he had when he gave me the box containing the minotaur's horn.

Now it was my time to ask. "What?"

"Percy, are you okay?" He asked. Now Grover is my best friend but right now I couldn't help but be pissed.

"YES I'M FINE GROVER!" I was angry and tired. I didn't even have breakfast yet. And he looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes looked at me as if I'm pitiful, as if there was something wrong with me. I was about to shout again when Charlie spoke.

"Daddy's okay." She said in a small voice. Her eyes were watery and her hands were fidgeting.

"Charlie I'm so sorry." I rushed to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry if I raised my voice. I'm sorry." I repeated over and over again until little by little I was crying and she was.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated again and looked at Grover who was also at the point of tears. "I didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry."

"Percy, that's okay. So breakfast?" he asked trying to brighten the mood. And i woke up.

"Yeah. There's an extra plate." I said letting go of Charlie and wiping the snot off her face.

"Well we can split it." Grover suggested sitting down. "You eat the food and I eat the plate. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good."


End file.
